


I'll Show You Cowboy

by FallenQueen2



Series: The Librarians Archive [12]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box, Tumblr Prompt, jake looked like a cowboy, night club clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Anon wanted: Saw your tags on that jazekiel nightclub gifset. It'd be great if you wrote a little thing about Ezekiel getting laid that night when they get home





	I'll Show You Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent to my SFW tumblr: https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> my NSFW tumblr is https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“Nothing about this say’s cowboy, right Ezekiel?” Jake asked again when the two were safely back in Jake’s apartment after the eventful night they had.

“Right Stone.” Ezekiel tugged off his tie, not making eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Jones.” Jake warned and Ezekiel sighed as he turned around to face Jake who looked so flustered, still decked out in his outfit from the night.

“Okay it’s a little cowboy like, but not that much!” Ezekiel held his hands up in defense, so much for keeping his mouth shut and getting laid.

“Cowboy? Oh I’ll show you cowboy Jones.” Jake stormed into their bedroom, Ezekiel slumped onto the couch to toe off his shoes and regret his words, as he really wanted to get laid and cuddle that night. He started to punch a pillow into shape figuring he would be crashing there that night.

“What the?” Ezekiel blinked when a rope dropped over his torso, forcing him to his feet.

Jake was still in his clubbing outfit, but now donning a black cowboy hat and a lasso in his hand and a wicked smirk on his lips.

“How’s that for cowboy?” Jake asked.

“Yee-ha.” Ezekiel licked his lips as Jake towed him towards the bedroom.


End file.
